Blackbelt Warriors 1 - A New Threat
by Rosie the Echidna
Summary: With everything peaceful around Mobius, there just has to be someone to ruin it. A invading group of dark creatures, known as the Shadow Reapers, terrorizes Station Square and it's up to Sonic and his friends to stop them but there's only one problem. Their current powers aren't enough to deal damage on them. There's only one to combat these foes. With a new form! K plus to be safe


**Hiya guys! I came up with this story a few days ago and thought I should try it and make it into a separate series. I was a little nervous about posting it because it's a story I brought I from my imagination and not many people would write a story like this. I'm taking a chance and posting it. If you like it, awesome! If you don't, tell me what's wrong with it. I'll be happy to listen. Without further ado, here's the story!**

* * *

It was another peaceful day in Station Square as the morning sun shone its positive rays throughout the area. In a sunny park were two familiar faces who were out for a relaxing stroll. They were both hedgehogs, one being male with blue fur, white gloves and red sneakers and the other being a female with pink fur, a red hairband, white gloves with gold ring bracelets, red dress and red boots. They went by the names Sonic and Amy and they were taking a casual walk, casually chatting with one another.

"Such a beautiful day today. Don't you think Sonikku?" Amy said to Sonic, calling him by his japanese name.

"Sure is Ames," Sonic answered, "I can never get tired of days like this."

"And I'm really glad you asked me out today." Amy added.

"No problem Amy. Anything for a girl like you." Sonic replied.

Amy held him a little closer, "Oh Sonic..."

Sonic just smiled and said, "Hey Amy, want to get some Ice Cream?"

"Sure Sonic!" Amy accepted.

The two continued walking through the park, looking for a Ice Cream vendor.

Meanwhile, in the high floating landscapes of Angel Island, two echidnas were fighting in a grassy area that lied a few yards away from the Master Emerald alter. One of the echidnas was red with white gloves with spiked knuckles and red and yellow shoes with small metal plates on them. He went by the name Knuckles the Echidna. The other one was pink with a white headband, blue tank top, black jeans and green sneakers. She went by the name Rosie the Echidna. The two echidnas were having a quick sparring match to make the time pass by and two were evenly matched. Knuckles threw several forward punches at Rosie's way which either blocked or avoided then countered with a high side kick. Knuckles dodged and tried an uppercut but when it missed, he got by a flying back kick in the face from Rosie and got knocked down.

"Urgh!" Knuckles groaned as he hit the ground.

Rosie was still in her fighting stance, waiting for Knuckles to get up.

"You kind of left yourself open after that uppercut." Rosie said.

Knuckles jumped back up to his feet. "Well I won't make that same mistake again! Come on, let's go!"

Rosie smiled and motioned her hand at Knuckles to come here.

"Bring it on!"

The two went at each other and resumed their fight. After about half an hour, they decided to stop for a breather and sit down on the grass for a bit. Their bodies were slightly sweaty and bruised but they were satisfied in their short bout.

"That was pretty fun! Thanks for fighting me Knuckles!" Rosie said cheerfully.

Knuckles smirked and said, "No problem. I like fighting and plus it can get a bit boring around here."

Rosie scanned her surroundings and looked around at the landscape of Angel Island.

"So this is really where you spend most of the day?" Rosie questioned.

"Yeah. I gotta keep my eyes out for anyone who might be after the Master Emerald." Knuckles explained.

Rosie nodded. "I see. Sounds like an important job."

Knuckles nodded and crossed his arms as he looked at the Master Emerald.

"Yeah. The Master Emerald has the power to control all of the Chaos Emeralds, making very powerful and valuable. It's even the sole thing that's keeping this island afloat."

As the two continued to gaze at the Master Emerald, a shady figure darted through the sky above them and passed the area. Rosie's ears twitched and she started looking around.

"Knuckles, did you here something?" Rosie questioned.

Knuckles looked at her in confusion. "Huh? I didn't hear anything."

"That's strange..." Rosie mumbled as she checked her surroundings some more.

Then a few more shady figures flew pass the area, heading in the same direction as the one before it. Rosie and Knuckles managed to catch a glimpse of them ad they went by.

"What the heck was that?" Knuckles asked, appearing confused.

On the other hand, Rosie looked shocked when she saw the figures in the sky.

"No way! That couldn't be..." Rosie exclaimed as she quickly got up from her spot and reached for her purple Chaos Emerald.

"Something up Rosie?" Knuckles questioned her.

"Sorry Knuckles. I gotta go. Those guys up there mean trouble and, judging by the direction they went, they're headed for Station Square! I gotta go over there pronto!" Rosie explained as she raised her emerald up.

"Chaos... CONTROL!" She disappeared in a flash of light.

Knuckles didn't have a clue what was going on but he didn't look like he was about to stay idle.

"If those guys mean trouble I'm not just gonna stand here all day!" Knuckles said as he ran off the edge of the island and started gliding towards Station Square.

Back with Sonic and Amy, they walked around the depths if Station Square, eating their own Ice Cream cone. Sonic had a chocolate one while Amy had a vanilla one with sprinkles. They had a friendly conversation as they continued down the sidewalk, laughing occasionally when one of them told a joke. They enjoyed their time together but something interrupted the moment. A loud explosion could be heard a few miles away and caught their attention.

"Huh? What was that?" Amy inquired.

"It better not be Eggman again!" Sonic growled slightly, "Whatever it is, I'm checking it out!"

Sonic started dashing to the source of the sound, leaving Amy behind.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Amy called out as she started running after the cobalt hedgehog.

Meanwhile, the city was being invaded by a small group of black aerial creatures. They had jagged winds, big ears, red eyes and each one was wearing a black martial arts gi with purple stripes. They swarmed the area, terrorizing the civilians as they scurried across the area, trying to get away. The group of terrorists was being led by another similar looking creature; the only difference was that it was slightly larger and it was wearing a black headband.

"That's right troops! Fire over their heads and scare these human crybabies!" The leader instructed his crew, "Hahahahaha! This place is our own little playground and there's no one to stop us!"

"No one except me!" A familiar voice called out to the invading group.

The leader stopped and looked around for the source of the voice.

"Who said that?! Who dares to defy us?!" The leader snarled.

"I'm over here!"

The invaders all stopped to look in the direction of the voice and saw Sonic standing in front if them with his arms crossed.

"Who's this hideous creature?" The leader growled.

"I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic introduced, having his trademark smirk on, "I'm the hero around these parts!"

The creatures looked at Sonic for a moment then started to laugh.

"Bwahahahahaha! You? You're gonna try to fight us?" The leader mocked, laughing hysterically.

The dark beings continued to laugh but as they calmed down, the looked at Sonic and saw that he was serious.

"Listen you pathetic little pest. There's no way you'd be a match for the Shadow Reapers so why don't you turn around and run away?" The leader threatened.

"Heh. And if I say no?" Sonic replied.

"Then we'll exterminate you! Troops, get rid of this blue insect!"

The Shadow Reapers flew at Sonic and commenced their attack. Sonic dodged their attacks with his super speed and raced to the other side of them.

"You're too slow!" Sonic smirked.

"So you're a fast little thing huh? Well it doesn't matter. Running won't help you! Troops, get him!" The Reaper leader gave the order.

The Reapers swooped down at Sonic again but he easy avoided them. He then went for a homing attack on one of them but when he made contact with a incoming Reaper, his attack just bounced off and it wasn't faced at all.

"Pfft. Was that really your attack?! How weak!" The reaper mocked.

"What the? It didn't even flinch!" Sonic said, dumbfounded.

Another reaper came down at him again and swung a kick at him. Sonic dodged again and tried another homing attack but he got the same result. The attack bounced off and the targeted reaper wasn't hurt at all.

"Let's try this! Blue Tornado!" Sonic jumped and aimed at spin attack at another reaper but instead of hitting it head on, he revolved around it and several more reapers at fast speeds. He eventually created a harsh blue tornado around the reapers that surrounded them and lashed high speed winds at it but surprisingly, the reapers were still unaffected by the attack.

"Wow, you sure are a weak little thing!" The reaper leader insulted as he started to laugh again.

Sonic gritted his teeth and growled slightly in frustration. "Grr... Nothing's working! What's these guys?"

Soon, one of the reapers was hit in the head with a red and yellow hammer thrown at it from nowhere. It wasn't hurt at all but it was mildly annoyed by the sudden attack.

"Hey! Don't poke fun of my Sonic!" a female voice snapped at them.

The reapers turned to their right and saw Amy standing on the sidelines, and she was not happy.

"There's another one now! Will these annoying infestation cease?" The leader groaned.

Sonic and Amy weren't alone though. A certain yellow twin-tailed fox came in from above and landed next to Sonic.

"Hey Tails! Perfect timing buddy!" Sonic said to his kitsune friend.

"I saw the commotion from the other side of town and thought I should help out!" Tails explained before turning to the group of invading creatures, "What are those things Sonic?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, I can use some help fighting these guys." Sonic requested.

Suddenly, another voice called out to the group, a male one this time.

"Hey, don't leave me out!"

A red echidna glided down from the air and descended to Sonic, Tails and Amy. It was Knuckles.

"Hey Knuckles!" Sonic greeted.

Knuckles scanned his surroundings and saw the reapers in front of him.

"Hmph. Looks like we have quite a crowd here!" Knuckles said as he crossed his arms.

With the team together, the Shadow Reaper leader was even more annoyed.

"It seems the infestation has grown into a whole pest problem! We will crush anyone who stands in our way!" the leader snarled at them.

"Careful guys. They're a lot tougher than you think. They took my attacks without even flinching!" Sonic warned.

"Well we should have a better chance if we all work together!" Tails suggested before reaching into his hammer space and pulled out his arm cannon.

"No worries. We got this one." Knuckles said, cracking his namesakes.

"I'll stand with you till the end Sonic! Let's show these chumps!" Amy declared as she summoned another Piko Piko Hammer and got in a battle stance.

"Enough of this. Troops, exterminate these filthy creatures!" the leader ordered.

With that, the reapers swarmed the team and the battle begun.

Meanwhile, a few miles away from the city, a flash of light went off above a water puddle and Rosie appeared within the light. She didn't feel any footing so she looked down and saw that she was above the puddle.

"Oh not again!" Rosie groaned as she started falling and landed right in the water facefirst. She picked herself back up, soaking wet and a with a few specks of mud on her face but she shook it all off.

"Stupid teleporting mishaps! I really gotta work on perfecting that." she said to herself. She looked around and saw that she was a few miles away from Station Square. Now knowing which direction to go, Rosie took off running.

"I hope I'm not too late!"

Back in the city, Amy swung her hammer at an incoming reaper but the attack had no effect on it, as it just stood there and crossed its arms. Amy growled and swung her hammer at the reaper several more times but at no avail. She then stepped back a bit and spun around once with her hammer and let loose a pink tornado at her target but when it made contact, it still didn't faze the reaper at all.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Amy exclaimed in shock.

The reaper flew at her and knocked her down with a side kick to the gut and made her skid against the ground. She jumped back up and readied her hammer to fight some more.

Tails was firing Thunder Balls at incoming reapers, but they too just bounced off without hurting them. Tails kept firing while avoiding the attacks of the reapers and eventually switched to flamethrower function on his cannon and shot flames at the reapers, but even that didn't harm them and Tails was running out of options.

"This is proving to be difficult..." Tails groaned.

Knuckles was going hand to hand with two reapers, blocking their attacks and countering with his own punches. However, no matter how many blows he landed, the reapers wouldn't take any damage. After a while, he was getting tired and the reapers were able to slam at the openings with punches and kicks and knocked him down with a jumping uppercut. Knuckles struggled back to his feet and prepared to fight some more.

"They're tougher than I thought..." Knuckles mumbled as he avoided another punch.

Sonic tried to attack with his homing attacks and charged up spindashes but at no success. Soon, he found himself backed up next to Amy, who was trying to fend of her own group of reapers.

"Let's try a team attack Sonikku!" Amy suggested.

"Right. I'm with you!" Sonic agreed.

Sonic started charging up another spindash but this time, Amy readied her hammer and swung at Sonic, batting him at the reapers with extra force. Even with the combined effort however, the reapers still didn't even take a scratch.

"Even that didn't work..." Amy groaned.

Sonic tried to think of an idea that would help fight back against the mob of creatures but only one more thing came to mind.

"Only one more thing left to try... Tails! Knuckles! It's Sonic Overdrive time!"

Tails and Knuckles heard Sonic's call and regrouped next to him. The reapers were rather curious about what the three were planning as they got in position. Knuckles grabbed Tails' legs, as he grabbed Sonic's legs, and started spinning the two around a few times and threw them into the air. Tails then reared his leg back and kicked Sonic hard.

"Blast away!" Sonic started flying everywhere in a wild spin attack flurry, hitting every reaper in sight. After the attack ended, and Sonic landed back to his teammates, the reapers still were unharmed, much to everyone's dismay.

"What?!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Even the Sonic Overdrive didn't work!" Tails reported in shock.

The reaper leader looked at them narrowed eyed, appearing bored with the fight.

"Yawn... This has gone on far enough." the leader said before charging up a big orb of dark energy from his hand and firing at the team. It hit the ground and made an explosion, sending everyone back as they landed on their backs on the hard pavement.

"Did you really think you could beat us?" The leader mocked, "Our power is without limits while you pathetic creatures cannot even faze us! It's time for you to pay the price for your interference! Troops, finish them off!"

The group of reaper pawns were about to swoop in for another attack but...

"Hold it right there!"

The reapers looked to their right again and saw yet another person join in the fight; a pink echidna with a white headband. It was Rosie and she was standing on the sidelines with her arms crossed.

"Another insect?! For crying out loud!" the leader groaned, very annoyed.

Rosie sped over the team of four and healed their injuries with her healing powers.

"Are you guys okay?" Rosie asked.

Everyone got back up and looked at the pink echidna.

"Yeah, we're fine." Sonic said.

"You sure did take your sweet time!" Knuckles nitpicked.

A sweat drop rolled down Rosie's face.

"Sorry... Stupid teleporting problems..." Rosie explained, "Let me handle these guys."

Tails jumped in, "It's not that simple. None of our attacks could damage them!"

"I'm aware of that Tails." Rosie replied.

Everyone was a little surprised of her answer.

"You already know?" Amy asked.

"Yeah, I can already sense it. See their martial art gis?" Rosie said as she pointed to one of the reapers, "They're embedded with a special kind of aura that protects their entire bodies from certain attacks. There's only one thing that can break through that kind of aura."

"And what would that be?" Knuckles questioned.

"I'll show you! Leave this to me!" Rosie said with a wink as she stepped up to the group of reapers.

The reapers didn't think Rosie any differently than the rest of the team. To them, she was just another opponent destined for defeat.

"No matter how many of you try to fight us, all shall fall to the might of the Shadow Reapers!" the leader boasted.

"Hmph. We'll see about that!" Rosie replied as she put a fist on her left hand and closed her eyes. Her white headband started to blink with a mysterious light.

"Let's go! Blackbelt form!" Rosie voice echoed as her headband started glowing brightly and her body gave off a pink hue. Her body was fully luminated with a bright pink light. Soon the light faded and revealed Rosie with a new look. Her clothes have been changed to a light blue martial arts gi and pants, a black belt was tied around her waist, white bands were on her arms and her shoes and socks were off. She opened her eyes with a fearless expression and saw that the reapers were shocked with her transformation.

"Wh-What is this?! " the reaper leader shouted in shock.

Rosie simply gave off a confident smirk. "A little something that'll give me enough power to defeat you!"

"Grr... You? Defeat us? Hardly." The reaper leader responded with a growl, "Troops, teach this brat a lesson!"

Rosie shifted to a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!"

The Shadow Reaper group swooped down and attacked Rosie. One swung a kick at her but she block and countered with a punch to the gut and surprisingly, the reaper cried out in pain. The attack actually hurt it. Rosie followed up with a spin kick to the face to knock him down and defeat him then used the momentum for a jumping hook kick to another reaper and knock it out as well. Four more reapers ganged up on her and attacked from different directions with punches and kicks. She blocked and dodged their attacks and got ready to counterattack.

"Cyclone Kick! " She jumped and spun around several times at a fast speed in midair, hitting all four reapers with a spinning kick and knocked them down and out. With four more down, the remaining three charged at her and attacked. Rosie dodged a reapers punch and gave him a spinning heel kick the face then chopped another reaper in the ribs and sweep kicked it down. The last one threw a back kick and several punches to the face but Rosie blocked it and parried away his last punch to slam a forward punch to the gut, then the chin then reared her arm back and gave it a dragon punch to the face, sending it flying and it fell to the ground unconscious. The reaper leader was astonished of having his troops defeated so quickly but then his expression changed to anger.

"Grr... I'll finish you myself!" The leader snarled as he descended in front of Rosie and let out a battle cry before charging at her.

He threw many wildly thrown punches at him but Rosie relaxed her body and swiftly dodged every single strike. The leader was using all of his strength in the punches and they were awfully strong. But he was so into offense, he was lacking one very important thing, technique. He utilized zero technique and it made it easy for Rosie to poke into the openings he left open. After a few more punches, she found that the stomach was wide open and threw a front kick to it, making the leader stumble back. Rosie used this opportunity to punch him in the chest a few times, swing a backfist to the face then a high side kick. The reaper leader was taking a heavy beating from the sakura echidna but he reared for another round if punches. Rosie kept to her strategy and continued to avoid them while striking the openings he left open. After a few more punches, he used up almost all of his energy and was exhausted.

"Now's my chance!" Rosie went on the offensive and threw many punches and kicks at the reaper leader when his guard was completely down. She chopped him in the gut, roundhouse kicked him in the ribs and face then jumped and did a flying back kick to the face to knock him down. The reaper leader struggled back to his feet and started charging another dark orb.

"This will end it!" The reaper leader roared as he threw the orb at Rosie.

She remained calm, waited for the right moment then when the dark orb came close...

"Hyah!" Rosie karate chopped the orb dead center and split it in half, making it exploded and leaving her unharmed.

"No! Impossible!" The leader exclaimed in disbelief.

"Time to wrap this up!" Rosie widened her stance, brought her hands to her side, one over the other, and starting charging up a blue ball of aura energy. It grew bigger and bigger and then...

"Aura Vacuum Wave!" Rosie fired a huge blast of aura at the leader and slammed him with a direct hit as the blast swallowed him.

"Graaaaaaahh! This can't be happening! Noooo!" The reaper leader screamed as his body started glowing white and spontaneously exploded. After he was gone, the knocked out reaper pawns disappeared from the area. The battle was now over.

"Aww yeah! Mission complete!" Rosie cheered as she raised a fist in the air.

Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy were wowed by Rosie's performance and glad that the reapers were defeated.

"Hey! She did it!" Tails said.

"Not bad!" Knuckles complimented.

Rosie took a deep breath and changed back to her normal form then walked over to the rest of the team.

"No need to worry now! I took care of every last one of them!" Rosie happily reported.

"That was pretty cool Rosie! Nice job!" Sonic praised, giving her a thumbs up.

Rosie smiled and returned the thumbs up.

"How'd you do that though? Our attacks couldn't hurt them but you fought them like it was nothing!" Amy inquired.

"Oh you mean my Blackbelt form? It's a form triggered by a special headband like this one." Rosie explained as she pointed to her white headband, "When active, it grants the user a big enough power boost to break through hidden dark energy auras that shield against normal attacks."

"Interesting. So that headband must be pretty valuable." Tails said.

"Yep! Never leave home without it!" Rosie replied with a smile.

While the team was talking, a large floating ball of dark mist was floating behind Rosie. Amy noticed and rose to alarm.

"Hey guys, what's that?" she said, pointing to ball.

Rosie turned around and everyone saw the floating mist float towards them. It stopped in front of the group and it suddenly expanded into a wide rectangular space. Inside the space, a smaller Shadow Reaper could be seen from within. He had a mischievous expression in his face as he glared at the group of five. It seemed that the spaced acted as some sort of screen.

"Greetings beings of Mobius." The reaper spoke to them in a high male voice, "If this dark screen is on, then it must mean one thing. What have you done to our scout group?"

Everyone was a bit confused to what the reaper meant by scout group but then they got the idea.

"We kicked them to curve and showed them the exit, that's what we did!" Knuckles taunted.

Rosie looked at him narrow eyed as a sweat drop went down her face.

"Hey I did all the work..." Rosie thought herself.

The reaper on the screen looked mad and pouted.

"Arrogant fools! You have no right stand between me and my destiny! How dare you defeat my minions you worthless insects?!" The reaper snapped at them.

"Who are you anyway? And what do you think you're trying to pull?" Sonic demanded.

"Oh who am I? Who AM I?!" the reaper said back before breaking into a hysterical evil laughter, which made the team look at him like he was cuckoo in the head, "I'm am only the greatest Shadow Reaper who ever lived! I'm the most super awesome-dosha-lishous one in the entire clan! I am the the almighty, all powerful, most lovable Spador Von Reaper, prince of the Shadow Reapers and future king of the entire universe! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone just gave him a blank look.

"Whatever you say, blabbermouth." Sonic joked.

Spador's face went full red in fury to Sonic's smart aleck comment.

"GRR! HOW DARE YOU DARE BARK AT ME WITH THAT TONE PEASENT! YOU MOCK ME?! ME?! I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU AND WEAR YOU AS A HAT YOU (bleep)ING INSECT!" Spador screamed and went on a full scale temper tantrum, flailing his arms about like a little kid, banging the table he was apparently behind of, and then getting out of the chair he was in, picking it up and waving and slamming it everywhere. As screamed and made a very loud ruckus in the background, the team looked at this wide-eyed and slowly turned to look at each other.

"Wow... What a baby..." Knuckles said.

"He's got serious anger issues..." Tails added.

Spador continued his tantrum until a sudden water ballon object flew into his face a splashed a dark purple substance everywhere.

"WILL YOU SHUT UP?! PEOPLE ARE TRYING TO SLEEP!" an angry voice called out from the background.

After that, Spador stayed silent for a moment then slowly looked at the group.

"... Hehehe... Pretend you didn't see that..." Spador said embarassed as he replaced his chair and sat back down, putting his mischievous demeanor back on.

"What are trying do to our world your fiend?!" Rosie demanded.

"Aha. You wanna know what's going to happen to your pathetic filthy planet do you? You're stupid little world us going to get a little makeover! Hahaha!" Spador began.

"Makeover? What are you talking about?" Amy questioned.

"We like to gain profit from the fear of lesser beings! We swoop into worlds we want to ruin and scare the inhabitants so crazy they'll wet their pants and cry to their little mommies," Spador explained, saying the last part in a mocking way, "Once we scare enough pathetic beings, broken enough hearts and ruin enough lives, we'll gain an investment of a little dark mist called the Seeping Shadow. When it's ready, we'll dump it onto your world and watch it ruin everything. Your precious planet we'll turn into a dark and gloomy wasteland that will break anyone's spirit and will to 'fight back' then we can come any and take over! Your world will be ours! Ours! OURS!" Spador let another round of hysterical evil laughter which got him another substance-filled ballon thrown in his face.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" the angry voice called out again.

Spador's face turned red with fury and he got up from his seat and stomped off screen. Loud fighting sounds and crashing could be heard in the background and even loud piano banging was heard. After about half a minute, Spador stomped back on screen and sat in his chair, giving the others his mischievous look.

"It'll all fall apon you all! Your inevitable doom is near!"

"We won't let it happen!" Rosie exclaimed at him.

"Yeah, you won't get anywhere with that plan with hero of mobius around!" Sonic shot back at him.

"Hahaha! You can try to resist but it's no use! You will all fall to the supreme glory that is the Shadow Reapers!" Spador proclaimed as he laughed again, "Just you wait. You month from now and we will strike your pathetic planet once more! Nothing can save you! Prepare to fall into darkness!"

Sonic just smirked and crossed his arms.

"Heh. I'd to see you try blabbermouth!" Sonic taunted.

Spador's face turned red again and steam came out of his ears.

"YOU JUST MADE ME YOUR NEMISIS! MARK MY WORDS, YOU'LL FALL TO OUR GLORY YOU PIECE OF (bleep)!" Spador raged as he thrashed about again and eventually fell out of his seat with a loud thud. Then the dark screen disappeared. Everyone in the group looked at each other once more.

"Okay... That was weird..." Amy said.

"We have bigger problems then that! Mobius is about to get invaded by a hostile alien force!" Tails cried out.

"We could probably fight back if we were able to actually deal damage on them... How do we get out of this one?" Knuckles brought up.

"I think I have something that can help us." Rosie proposed.

"Really? Well we're all ears then." Sonic said.

"I'll go on ahead and get them ready. When you guys are free, come to my dugout and I'll have them." Rosie said as she reached for her purple Chaos Emerald and raised it above her head.

"Chaos... CONTROL!" She teleports away.

"Okay, we should probably head over to her dugout right away. The sooner we find a way to fight off the aliens, the better." Tails suggested.

Sonic nodded, "I'm with you buddy. I'll be over there in a flash. See ya there!"

And with that, Sonic left the area in a blur blur.

"Hey! Sonic, wait for me!" Amy called out as she ran in pursuit of the supersonic hedgehog.

Tails and Knuckles all followed behind and they all headed for Rosie's dugout.

TO BE CONTINUED IN CHAPTER 2!


End file.
